yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:UncreativeUser/yume nikki map names rough translation
Note: google translate was used, I also removed any non-japanese characters, so you will have to add things like fc and 002 back into the translation. I may be able to get a better translation later. debug room = テストマップ1 = test map fc world glitch = ＦＣﾀﾞﾝｼﾞｮﾝ002? = dungeon player start pos map = ゲームスタート = game start madot irl room = 現実の部屋 = real room madot irl balcony = ベランダ= verdana madot dream room = 夢の部屋 = dream room madot dream balcony A = 夢ベランダA = a dream verdana madot dream balcony B = 夢ベランダB = a dream verdana AFTER NEXUS MAPS nexus = 扉部屋 = door room forest world = ■01かえる = frog block world = ■02帽子マフ = hat muff poddle world = ■03かさ = umbrella dark world = ■04包丁 = knife snow world = ■05雪女 = snow woman painting world = ■06髪型 = hair style graffiti world = ■07自転車 = bicycle eyeball world = ■08目玉腕 = eyes arms candle world = ■09小人 = child shield folk world = ■10猫耳 = cat ear neon world = ■11ネオン = neon number world = ■12電燈 = lighting MISC MAPS map where it stores most of the opitional events = サブマップ = submap map where it stores most fc world maps (if not all) = ＦＣマップ = map nasu minigame = ファミゲー１ = famgay ending = エンディング = tying FOREST WORLD carpet plaza = とげ = thorn BLOCK WORLD there's no maps block world map stores. PODDLE WORLD forest to reach stoplight effect 1 = 道路 = road some other florest map = 道路Ａ = road a pathway to the stoplight effect = 道路Ｂ = road another pathway to the stoplight effect = 道路Ｃ = road ANOTHER pathway to stoplight = 道路Ｄ = road DARK WORLD wilderness = 砂 = sand wild A = 砂Ａ = sand wild B = 砂Ｂ = sand wild C = 砂Ｃ = sand wild D = 砂Ｄ = sand wild E = 砂Ｅ = sand wild F = 砂Ｆ = sand wild G = 砂Ｇ = sand wilds way to get to fc map = ＦＣ入り口Ｂ = enterance wild H = 砂Ｈ = sand wild I = 砂Ｉ = sand wild J = 砂Ｊ = sand map where there is that monster = 小屋の中Ａ = in the cabin wild K = 砂Ｋ = sand wild L = 砂Ｌ = sand wild M = 砂Ｍ = sand long staircase = 砂階段 = sandstairs SNOW WORLD igloo 1 = かまくら１ = kamakura igloo 2 = かまくら２ = kamakura igloo 3 = かまくら３ = kamakura igloo 4 = かまくら４ = kamakura igloo 5 = かまくら５ = kamakura igloo 6 = かまくら６ = kamakura igloo 7 = かまくら７ = kamakura PAINTING WORLD sewers 1 = どぶ_001 a tiger OR topple sewers 2 = どぶ_002 a tiger OR topple sewers 3 = どぶ_003 a tiger OR topple sewers 4 = どぶ_004 a tiger OR topple sewers 5 = どぶ_005 a tiger OR topple sewers 6 = どぶ_006 a tiger OR topple to windmill world = 赤い部屋 = red room windmill world = 座敷洞 = Japanese: zae-dong, chinese: seat cave GRAFITTI WORLD mall entrance = デパートＡ = department store mall = デパートＢ = department store mall's entrance to forest = デパートＣ = department store to mall roof = デパートＤ = department store mall roof = デパート屋上 = department store rooftop wicth's flight = ほうきで飛行 = flying with a broom menu change map = エントランスＡ = enterance flute effect = エントランスＢ = enterance blood dude room = エントランスＣ = enterance EYE WORLD step pathway = 足あとＡ = foot the first time I translated, legs later the next step pathway 2 = 足あとＢ = legs later / foot CANDLE WORLD checker path = チェックＡ = check checker path to hell = チェックＢ = check hand staircase = ベッドの中の階段 = stairs in bed path to fire = 倉庫前通路 = warehouse front passage fire = 倉庫前通路（炎） = warehouse front passage (flame) to spaceship = 倉庫 = warehouse spaceship = 宇宙船入り口 = spaceship enterance spaceship piano room = 宇宙船_01 = spaceship spaceship no return = 宇宙船_02 = spaceship spaceship bedroom = 宇宙船_03 = spaceship spaceship to mars = 宇宙船出口 = spaceship exit SHIELD FOLK WORLD to famicom house = ＦＣ入り口Ａ = enterance NEON WORLD path to hell 1 = ネオンタイルＡ = neon tile path to hell 2 = ネオンタイルＢ = neon tile NUMBER WORLD event abuse room = 電燈小部屋１ = lighting small room to guilotine world = 電燈小部屋２ = lighting small room guilotine small = 紫Ａ = purple guilotine big = 紫Ｂ = purple lamp world = 電燈小部屋３ = lighting small room to kyuu-kyu-kun = 電燈小部屋４ = lighting small room kyuu-kyu-kun = 電燈小部屋５ = lighting small room face = 映像 = image IMPORTANT PLACES(I THINK) hell = 赤Ａ = red closet hell = 赤Ｂ = red pinhead village = 土 = soil pinhead house 1 = 土Ａ = soil pinhead orange creature = 土Ｂ = soil forest = 樹海１ = a tree dense woods 1 = 樹海１ = a tree cube maze = 兄弟 = brother bus blue sky = 樹海電車Ａ = jukai train inside bus = 電車車内 = in train car bus red sky = 樹海電車Ｂ = jukai train dense woods to witch effect = 樹海３ = a tree dense woods to witch effect bridge = 樹海４ = a tree witch effect bridge = 橋 = bridge witch effect = 岸 = shore white desert = モノ = mono monoko = モノ001 = mono to flying heads event = モノ002 = mono monoe = モノ003 = mono flying heads event = モノ004 = mono eye men = モノ005 = mono another pathway to head event = モノ006 = mono uboa world = モノ007 = mono weird creature 1 = モノ008 = mono weird creature 2 = モノ009 = mono to white desert creatures = モノ010 = mono small white desert = モノ011 = mono white desert you can access from fc world = モノ012 = mono pathway to small white desert = モノ013 = mono pink sea = 浅瀬 = shallow water poniko home = 浅瀬の家 = shallow house the docks = 湖回廊 = a lake corridor rooftop garden 1 = 公園 = park rooftop garden view = 公園崖 = park cliff triangle kerchief room = 塀 = fence unused goto triangle kerchief room(?) = レンガの中Ａ = in the brick goto triangle kerchief room = レンガの中Ｂ = in the brick real goto triangle kerchief = レンガの中Ｃ = in the brick mars 1 = 火星_01 = mars mars 2 = 火星_02 = mars mars 3 = 火星_03 = mars mars 4 = 火星_04 = mars mars 5 = 火星_05 = mars to train accident = 火星地下_01 = mars underground train accident = 火星地下_02 = mars underground map that stores famicom worlds = ＦＣマップ = map to fc home = ＦＣ家 = house inside fc home = ＦＣ家の中 = in the house fc basement 1 = ＦＣ地下001 = underground fc basement 2 = ＦＣ地下002 = underground fc basement 3 = ＦＣ地下003 = underground fc basement 4 = ＦＣ地下004 = underground fc basement 5 = ＦＣ地下005 = underground fc basement 6 = ＦＣ地下006 = underground fc basement 7 = ＦＣ地下007 = underground fc basement 8 = ＦＣ地下008 = underground fc basement 9 = ＦＣ地下009 = underground fc basement 10 = ＦＣ地下010 = underground fc basement 11 = ＦＣ地下011 = underground fc basement 12 = ＦＣ地下012 = underground fc basement 13 = ＦＣ地下013 = underground fc basement 14 = ＦＣ地下014 = underground fc basement 15 = ＦＣ地下015 = underground fc basement 16 = ＦＣ地下016 = underground fc basement 17 = ＦＣ地下017 = underground goblin room = ＦＣ地下018 = underground demon effect room = ＦＣ地下019 = underground fc basement 20 = ＦＣ地下020 = underground fc basement 21 = ＦＣ地下021 = underground fc basement 22 = ＦＣ地下022 = underground fc underworld 1 = ＦＣ小マップ001 = small map fc underworld 2 = ＦＣ小マップ002 = small map fc world unused = ＦＣ小マップ003 =small map to fc dungeon = ＦＣ村001 = vilage fc dungeon = Ｆcﾀﾞﾝｼﾞｮﾝ001 = dungeon fc dungeon empty room = ＦＣﾀﾞﾝｼﾞｮﾝ002 = dungeon fc dungeon to white desert = ＦＣﾀﾞﾝｼﾞｮﾝ003 = dungeon to buyo buyo = ＦＣ村002 = village buyo buyo = ＦＣ村地下 = vilage underground where you get teleported from pinhead village = ＦＣ村003 = village fc underwold huge map = ＦＣ全体 = overall nasu = ファミゲー１ = famgay ending = エンディング = ending Category:Blog posts